


Fancy a shave?

by oftortoises



Series: Collected Askbox Drabbles [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftortoises/pseuds/oftortoises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Moran gets a haircut. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancy a shave?

The blade glinted, its edge pressed delicately against skin.

“Now Sebastian. I ate to have to do this. But you understand.”

“Yes boss,” Sebastian’s breathing was ragged, his body still, focusing on the metal held at his neck. He could feel the thin fingers threaded through his hair, the nails digging into his scalp, forcing his head back. Jim rested his chin on the other man’s head, his eyes glinting.

“You mustn’t do this again, Sebastian,” he grinned, his teeth gritted. “Alright?”

With that, his grip tightened, forcing the other man’s head farther back. He peered down at Sebastian.

“Of course, boss,” Sebastian breathed, quieter than before.

The pressure on his neck lessened as Jim withdrew the blade. His fingers still gripped Sebastian’s hair.

“Such a lovely head you’ve got, Seb. Shame to lose it. Although this hair,” Jim’s fingers tugged sharply eliciting a wince from Sebastian. “Doesn’t do your lovely face much credit.”

The hand previously entwined in Sebastian’s hair now moved down to grasp his jaw, thumb moving in circles over stubble. Jim’s focus now drifted to his hair. The blade scraped against the back of Sebastian’s neck, making him shiver involuntarily.

Jim shifted, sighing and tilting his head to look the reflection in the mirror in front of them.

“Hmm. I suppose it’s fine,” he let the blade fall, turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

“Changeable, eh?” Sebastian muttered under his breath.


End file.
